Warm
by Valkyrja Jaeger
Summary: Jean is a 16 year old teenager who is living his life in high school. One of his friends just so happen to end up as the one who he has held a crush on since forever. Marco Bodt, also a sixteen year old who appears 'God-sent' to many people is the one Jean has kept an eye on for years. After years of nothing, Jean finally decides that today was the day. Jean x Marco one-shot!


**ONE SHOOTTT FOR THE BEAUTIFUL MOST INTELIGENT LOVE NAMED SCOOT WHO HAS A TUMBLR NAMED WINCHESTNUTS SHE IS VERY KAWAII AND COOL SHE IS VERY BEAUTIFUL SHES MY WAIFU AND EREN IS MY HUSBANDO. /gets kicked by levi/  
**

**Ok, I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ok bye**

* * *

The sound of bleeps from a loud alarm rang throughout the dark, unlit, beige colored room, beams of bright, yellow warmth shooting from behind white curtains, which did little to nothing to block out the sunlight. but that was the way Jean Kirschtein liked things.  
_  
Bright and warm._

The sunlight hit the comfortable white bed sheets, shining through the gap in the middle the curtains had made and causing light, lion-brown hair to bask in its glory. The figure seemed to shift about in his bed, groaning slightly before sitting up in his bed, rubbing at one eye while his other stared at the light from the sun on his cloth-covered thighs. He let out a yawn, reaching up to the sky using his arms and closing his warm, light brown eyes as he stretched. He let his arms down and slid his legs off his bed, his hand viciously pulling the white bed sheets away from him as he placed his feet onto the floor, his eyes searching for the black phone on his side table. Once he had found the phone, he picked it up and clicked the 'home' button, his fingers gliding across the touch-screen as he typed in his password to check his mail. His eyes shifted upwards to glance quickly at the time.

7:45

He choked on his spit, sputtering slightly, "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" A look of determination lit in his eyes as he narrowed them, clenching his fist around his phone tightly, "That Jaeger shit is gonna beat me! Fuck no!" And with that, he shot up and ran across the room to go to his closet, grabbing a fresh pair of pants before he running back across the room to grab a clean shirt. A shirt that _didn't _look childish, like the_ Whinny The Pooh_ one he was wearing right now. He almost ripped off his shirt out of desperate measures, scaring himself half to death. This was the shirt _Marco _gave him, he _had _to be careful. But it's not like it mattered, he told Marco he would never wear this shirt anyway. What a liar he was. Jean quickly slapped on a blue shirt which had bold letters running down on its right side, saying: _Shoot. _By the time he had shoved his denim jeans on, it was 7:48. He gritted his teeth. No need to eat breakfast today. Before he left his room, he opened his curtains and let the sunshine break through before running downstairs, grabbing his white _Beats _on his way out of his room, rushing downstairs and nearly tripping on himself as he did so.

Jean grabbed his black backpack and ran out the door, his phone in his pocket with his headphones plugged into the socket, blasting out some rock. The door automatically shut behind him, locking in place as he bolted to his school which was only a few blocks away from his house. If he was lucky, he wouldn't get into traffic today.

Honestly, he didn't believe in his own luck today.  
There was zero traffic. _Zero._

And he'd made it to his first class _just on the bell. _

"Ey!" Connie screamed as he entered the room, a grin on his face, "Jean, you got lucky!"

Jean could only reply with a lopsided grin, taking a few steps into the room before a certain _someone _just had to bump into him.

The brown haired male panted and gasped for breath as his sea-green eyes peered upon his classmates, "Am I considered late?"

"Nah," Connie smirked, "teach isn't even here yet."

"Good," Eren Jaeger smiled in relief before shifting his gaze to glare at Jean, "Horseface, you should seriously consider moving your ass faster if you don't want me to body slam you."

Jean turned around and glared back at the young Jaeger, "Shit head, that wasn't even a _body slam._ That was more like a girly push!"

"Yeah," Eren smirked, "that managed to almost make you fall."

Jean was about to piece some other snappy remark together until a lovely black haired man approached him from behind, placing a friendly hand on Jean's shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on, Jean," Marco Bodt, the heaven-sent male descended and gave Jean his words, the freckles on his face moving as a beautiful smile was placed onto his face, his chocolate brown eyes closed, "class is about to start."

Jean could just _feel _the tingles running up and down his spine as Marco spoke, and he could just literally _hear _Connie screaming: _"Hah! Gaaaay!"_ as he shivered.

Eren rose an eyebrow at this, whilst Marco thought that Jean was just cold.

Jean turned around to face Marco, who had now opened his eyes.

"Cold in the middle of summer?" Marco chuckled as Eren seated himself, walking away from Jean as he sat himself in his desk right beside Jean's.

Jean nervously laughed and nodded, "Yeah! A bit..." he failed at making his tone sound convincing. He quickly seated himself into his own desk before Pixis walked in.

* * *

Time went by quickly with Marco, and what seemed to be eight hours felt like one. That was how quick everything seemed to be when he was near Marco. He, of course, being none other than Jean Kirschtein. He smiled as he drew a breath of fresh air in, smiling up at the blue sky as he strolled down the roads near his Marco's home. They'd arranged a little _play-date_ today, and damn, was Jean happy. He needed to relax every now and then. He was _beyond_ willing to spend a day with his best friend. Or well, not for _long_ anyway.

Jean had always held feelings for Marco- and _no,_ they were not the friendly kind. They were the 'lovey-dovey' kind of feelings that he refused to admit until two years ago, when he was fourteen. It was in everyone's expectations that he would and _should _be a straight man, but it seemed that the way his life was laid out in front of him denied that fact. Jean and Marco had known each other since they were babies and their families knew each other well, but barely had any time to arrange days for both families to meet. Jean drew in another breath of fresh air and thought to himself, "_Today is the day, Jean," _he smiled, "_I'll ask him out today."_

Then thoughts began to attack him.

What if he said no? What if he didn't 'swing' that way? What if, what if, what if?- the constant questions that have been plaguing him in his sleep and in reality for the past sixteen years. He shook his head. It didn't matter. As long as Marco knew about his feelings, as long as Marco-!

"Jean?" The said boy's voice popped out as they neared his house, "Are you okay? You've been acting strangely all day..." His black hair swayed as he tilted his head to get a better look at Jean.

Jean could feel his face flush as his eyes met Marco's.

"Are you sick?" A hand suddenly flew to Jean's forehead, retreating almost immediately as the owner of the hand felt the immense heat, "You _are _sick!"

"N-No, Marco-!" Jean's words fell deaf to Marco's ears as he suddenly pulled away from the direction Marco's house lay at.

"Why can't do the things I want to do if you're sick!" Marco pulled his hand as he walked towards the school again, forcefully dragging the Kirschtein.

"No!" Jean suddenly pulled away from Marco.

Marco turned to give him a shocked look, hurt written all over his face.

"No... that's not..." Jean inwardly bit his lip. The time came sooner than he had expected, "Y-You see, Marco..."

Marco didn't say anything. His dark brown eyes were trained onto Jean's light ones in confusion, "Yeah?"

"..I kind of..." Jean rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other latching itself onto Marco's own, eliciting a shocked look from Marco, "I kinda... Just _kinda..."_ Jean fumbled with his words, feeling like a nervous wreck. He wasn't used to these kind of situations, "I just kinda... maybe.. _love you?"_

Marco blinked.

And blinked again.

Then suddenly, color erupted on his face, bright red spreading all around his face as he looked down at Jean's hand grasping his own, "Oh."

Jean suddenly felt deadpan, "So, do you love me back.. or?"

Marco laughed, "You got me worried for no reason!" He laughed, his face still flooded with blood, "I thought you hated me for a second! I thought you were gonna ditch-!"

"Never." Jean's voice broke through, shocking himself as his own face was colored in red, "I could never leave you..."

Marco stopped and smiled warmly at Jean.

Jean smiled back, and suddenly, he realized why he loved summer. He had an odd taste for warm colors. It was because of Marco. Jean's head neared Marco's. Marco was the gas to his life: it was what made him alive, the reason for his being. Jean was pleased when Marco copied his movements, his eyes closing slowly. Jean smiled as his own eyes fluttered shut, their lips almost touching now. Oh, he loved Marco. He loved Marco _so_ much. Marco was always so happy, so vibrant and so vivacious. Nothing could ever pull him down. _Ever, _and sometimes it would annoy Jean, but that was the way he liked things.

_Bright __and warm._

Jean felt soft lips on his own, a smile forming on his face as he kissed Marco.

Finally, he would feel the happiness he had always yearned for.

* * *

**AHAHAHA IDK WHAT I WROTE IM SORRY SO CHEESY I DONT. OKAY BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW LOL.**


End file.
